The Crystal Powers
by ShadowCaller
Summary: James Hitler, the Dark halfa, stole the ghost crystal to take over the world. Serena, Danny, and Timmy are going out and retrieving the Ghost Crystal back to the Crystal temple before the fairies losing themselves and their powers. Sorry, bad grammar.
1. Stolen Crystal

**Chapter 1 Stolen Crystal**

The faraway land called Mystical Island; the one of the Crystal has been stolen by a mysterious dark figure. He stole the ghost crystal, which will weaken the entire ghost in the Ghost Zone. The fairies crystal is losing power and connection with the ghost crystal, except the Angel crystal.

Dawn, the two tailed Pegasus, tried to stop him, but his dark powers are no match for her. Dawn called the other mystical creatures to stop him, but he was still too powerful.

Dawn yelled in anger, "Give the ghost crystal back." The mysterious dark figure says nothing, but escaping the place to nowhere.

Serena, the blue-horned Pegasus, came to save the crystal, "Don't worry, I'll get the crystal back."

Serena flies in front of the figure to stop him. The figure stops and asked in a demon tone, "What do you want now?"

"I want answers! What's your name? Why are you stealing the ghost crystal?" Serena demanded for answers from him.

"I'm James Hitler and I came for the ghost crystal to get more powers," he answered and disappears in front of Serena's face.

Serena shook her head slightly and said something to herself, "Oh no, I got to tell Danny about this. The longer if the ghost crystal is not in place in the Crystal Temple, the world will fall into James Hitler's hands. I bet he is trying to take over the world."

Dawn flies down to Serena and asked, "Where is the ghost crystal?"

"Your honor, I-I- lost them." Serena cried. Dawn looked down in guilt, but the world can be still save by the two Chosen Ones.

Serena nodded, "Okay, I can do this and I have to tell Danny to go to the Mystical Island to save the world's danger." Serena disappears in front of Dawn's face and wishing her a good luck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danny just got up from his sleep and taking Duke for a walk.<p>

"Mom, I'm taking Duke for a walk to the park to have some fun after taking a long camping at Camp Silver River." Danny called.

Danny's mom replied, "Alright sweetie, have fun."

Danny and Duke walk out to the door and having some fun to the park.

* * *

><p>Back at Timmy's house, Timmy was having a hard time making wishes with his fairies in the fish form.<p>

"Wanda, why the wands always wilted every time I make a wish?" Timmy asked angrily.

Wanda groaned, "I don't know, but I think Fairy World is losing powers by someone."

Cosmo sniffled, "Yeah, it does have to do with the Fairy Crystal."

Timmy asked, "What is the Fairy Crystal?"

"It's the crystal that located along with the other two crystals and connecting the world's balance. Wait, the WORLD BALANCE?" Wanda exclaimed.

"I don't think I can make it." Cosmo groaned and fainted.

"Me too" Wanda fainted in the fish bowl.

* * *

><p>Back to Danny with Duke, there was a big fainted blue smoke that appears in front of Danny and Duke's face.<p>

Serena exclaimed quickly in a worried tone, "Danny, come quickly, the ghost crystal has been stolen by one of the crystal thief named, James Hitler."

Danny replied in a surprised tone, "Really, I got to get there now."

Serena looked down to Duke and back to Danny to ask him a question, "Is that your dog?"

Danny exchange glances with Duke and looks back at Serena, "Yes, his name is Duke and got ghost powers by touching a ghost stone that he just ate."

Serena walked back and forth thinking about the ghost stone, "Ghost stone, ghost stone, that's it, the ghost stone just came from Mystical Island and it was the originally a piece from the ghost crystal. Sadly, the ghost stone is no longer in touch with the ghost crystal since Dawn threw it out. Do not bring Duke because he's not allow to and he might chase other creatures."

Duke whimpered behind Danny, but he pickled him up, "Sorry boy, I guess you have to stay with Jazz and my parents again."

Serena said," Don't worry, I will transport him back to your room." Serena pointed her golden horn to Duke and make him disappear back to Danny's room.

After that, Danny and Serena nodded and both said, "Let's go!" Serena concentrates on opening up a portal to Mystical Island. Together, they jump into the portal and transport themselves to Mystical Island.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Timmy was pacing back and forth to figure out how he's going to Mystical Island.<p>

Timmy wondered, "How am I going to Mystical Island all by myself without my fairies" He looks around his room to look for some transportation to Mystical Island.

When he looks at the alien poster, he can call Mark Chang, the green octopus alien, "I know, I'll call Mark Chang to find that place called Mystical Island."

Suddenly, a spaceship crashed to Timmy's house and greeted him, "I'm back!" He steps out of the spaceship and greeted him, "Hi Timmy and what's going on?"

Timmy pulls Mark's fakeifier and answered, "I need to find Mystical Island and save my fairies. And Fairy World."

Mark replied, "Okay, I can get you there."

Mark and Timmy hop onto the spaceship and getting the location set up.

"Okay, first I need to find the location on this GPA and go." Mark explained and typing the word Mystical Island down.

Timmy look out of the window and sweared, "I promise to save you and if I don't, I will never forget you."

The spaceship flies up and quickly blasted itself to Mystical Island. The speed is over 100 miles per hour and Mark and Timmy were making funny faces. They also forgot to put their seatbelts on.

Once they got there, Mark opens the spaceship's door by pushing the button, "Here we go, and there is Mystical Island."

"Wow, this place is so beautiful and I never seen this before." Timmy quite looks amazed by this beauty of Mystical Island.

Danny and Serena appear in front of Timmy and Mark.

"Gah! What are you doing here, Timmy?" Danny asked, "Who is this little green creature?"

Timmy replied, "I – I- just came here because I need to save my fairies. Also, this is Mark Chang from another planet that I really can't sound out."

Mark greeted, "Hi, I love to eat garbage."

Danny grossed out, "Garbage? Yuck! You really sound like the Box Ghost."

"Really? Awesome! Now I better go and clean my mother's tentacles." Mark quickly went to the spaceship and left Mystical Island.

Timmy and Danny both grossed out, "Yuck!"

Serena examines Timmy and gasped, "No way! You're the savior of Fairy World?"

Danny and Timmy both look at each other and questioned, "Savior of Fairy World?"

"That's right. Whoever defeated the Darkness from space, that person is the savior. Also, Timmy wishes many times in the past and becomes the great hero. You Danny, save the ghost zone from Pariah Dark." Serena explained.

Timmy raised one eyebrow and asked one more time, "So, who stole the fairy crystal?"

Serena answered, "No one stole the fairy crystal, but someone stole the ghost crystal. His name is James Hitler and he is going to take over the world by force. If the fairy crystal lost connection with the ghost crystal, the power of the fairy and ghost crystal will be weaken."

Danny asked, "Who is James Hitler? Does he have a great-great grandfather named Adolf Hitler from Germany?"

Serena replied, "Absolutely and his great-great grandfather came from the world war two. Plus, he is a dark halfa with dark powers. We got to get going right now." Danny and Timmy nodded and hop onto Serena's back without a word.

Danny quickly said in his mind about another halfa, "A halfa with dark powers?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Finding the Swords

**Chapter 2 Finding the Swords**

As Serena was flying through the air with Timmy and Danny, the scent was icky and bad because the ghost crystal was stolen.

Timmy covered his nose and said, "P.U., what's that smell?"

"This is the smell when Mystical Island lost the crystal and losing power. We have to go to Sebalion's cave because you will be needing that weapon." Serena flapped her wings once more and slowly searching to find Sebalion's cave.

Danny added, "This cave is safe, if you're the chosen one. We got to use them to fight James or the world ends up in his hands."

"So, what does this cave contains?" Timmy asked.

Serena replied, "It contains swords and it's safe to use them by the chosen one. This sword got a name. It's called a Sacred Sword. I believe there's another sword in his cave. I think it's called, "The Fairy Sword", but it looks like a wand to me."

"That's cool."

Danny pointed out to Sebalion's cave, "Look, we're here."

Serena flew down and landed in front of Sebalion's cave entrance. The lion-dragon figure pops out of the entrance and felt weak. Timmy and Danny hop off of Serena's back.

"Help us Chosen Ones, Mystical Island is in danger and use the sword wisely," Sebalion said weakly and slumped down to the ground.

Serena gasped, "Oh my gosh, we don't have much time and we got to get there quickly."

Serena rushed before Timmy and Danny do. Danny and Timmy exclaimed, "Wait for me!"

Serena suddenly slows down as she reaches to the center of the cave where the sword laid in rest. Timmy and Danny panted from behind.

"Whoa Danny, you should have fly over there with me instead of running." Timmy panted and Danny slapped his face for his stupidity.

"There it is, the Sacred Sword." Serena quietly surrounded the sword, "Come on and get it Danny."

Danny walked over to the sword and grips the handle tightly and lifts it up slowly. He shut his eyes for danger of traps or anything. Nothing happens, except the sparkling light around the sword.

Danny gasped, "The Sacred Sword that is uses for good."

"Where's the Fairy Sword?" Timmy asked.

Serena sniffed for the sword that Timmy was talking about, "It's got to be around here."

She sniffs the sword's scent on the ground. Danny and Timmy follow her until it leads to Danny's sword.

"I think it's inside that Sacred Sword." Serena pointed her horn to the sword.

Danny replied, "Really? Like where?"

"I think it would be over here by the Sacred Sword's handle." Timmy replied.

Danny pulls off the handle and he gasped, "OMG, this is what you're looking for. The Fairy Sword does shape like a wand."

"Exactly, and how are you going to get another handle for the sword?" Timmy asked.

Serena replied, "It will grows back in 10 seconds, which it did already." The Sacred Sword grows back the handle.

"Okay, if that's done. Let's go." Danny said. Serena and Timmy nodded. Danny and Timmy hop onto Serena's back.

"What's our next destination?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, but we'll see." Serena said.

Danny was thinking again about James Hitler because he was another halfa with dark powers.

"Hey Serena, how does James Hitler becomes the first dark halfa?" Danny asked.

"Ah curiosity, he found this power somehow by touching the dark stone. He should have a creature with him because the creature is the dark stone." Serena replied.

"So what happens to Sebalion?" Timmy asked.

'Don't worry, he'll be fine after we retrieve the crystal before any other mystical creatures becomes weak." Serena replied, "Now, let's go and stop talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter, sorry there isn't that much to talk about. If you want to know what James Hitler looks like, go on my deviantart page and you'll see. Please Review.<strong>


	3. Confronting James Hitler

**Chapter 3 Confronting James Hitler**

As the travel continues, Danny, Timmy, and Serena saw something from below where the evil dragon sleeps. This land is evil and dark where the other dark evil creatures live.

"Let's go over there to see what's going on." Danny pointed out.

"Right!" Serena said.

From above them, the dark dragon appears where James Hitler was riding on. He appears to be holding the ghost crystal in his hands.

RWWWWWWWWOOOOOORRRRR!

"What was that?" Timmy exclaimed and looks up in the sky. Danny and Serena look up where he was pointing.

Serena gasped, "That's James Hitler, who stole the crystal."

Danny flew up and confronted him, "Alright, what's your plan Adoof Hitler's great-great grandson."

"Nobody calls my great-great grandpa a doofus, its Adolf," James growled and snarled.

"What's your plan?" Danny blasted his ghost ray, but James dodged.

"My plan is to gather all of the natural ghost energy into me and take over the world by darkness." James replied and covers his mouth for shouting out hi plan.

Serena zaps James with her horn without a miss, "Bad idea and sometimes, you're not bright at all."

Timmy asked in rage, "What kind of revenge are you taking on?"

James replied, "I am taking on revenge to the ones who made my great-great grandpa suicide. Also, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand in my way."

Serena ordered, "Guys, you have to fight him because we don't want to lose total balance. That sword can zaps anything instead of cutting or slashing."

Danny and Timmy nodded and raise their sword up to point to James. They blasted it, but the sword is too weak.

"What's going on with our sword?" Timmy asked Serena.

"Oh my god, without the crystal connecting with the other, the sword won't work at all. We have to think of another plan." Serena exclaimed in disappointment in the sword.

Danny freaked out, "What are we going to do without the sword?"

"I am going to return them back into Sebalion's cave with my transporting horn" Serena replied and concentrating on her energy to zap the two swords back where it belong.

James crackled, "You can't even fight me with that puny sword of yours and I say your ghost hunting family couldn't even catch a ghost."

Danny growled, "What did you say?" He blasted with his ghost ray.

"I'm saying that your enemies won't forgive you at all if you don't save them, but now it's too late. I will take he ghost crystal powers to turn them into mine." James started to absorb the power of the ghost crystal and turning him into his. After that, the ghost crystal is no longer green, but it's white. He dropped the crystal and the crystal opens up a crack.

Serena gasped, "Oh no, we're too late." She signed in defeat.

James gasped when he look at Danny, "Why aren't you feeling weak?"

"Maybe I am part of the elements." He charge up the blue energy in his hands and blast it to James. James was frozen, but he thawed out.

James chattered through his teeth, "Y-y-you're one o-o-of the elemental groups."

From the sky another horse figure and flaming bird appear from the sky revealing two figures on each creatures.

"Stop right there!" said the girl in the green jumpsuit.

"Yeah, bring that crystal back to the temple," said the boy in the green jumpsuit.

"Lindy Fox and Lance Fox, the one that I met you since kindergarten." James chuckled a little bit, "Nice to meet you." He disappears into the black mist in the air.

"That wasn't a nice manners." Lindy scoffed.

Lance pointed to Danny, "Hey look over there, that's the ice halfa from the elemental group."

Danny gasped and fly over there to them, "Hi Lance, uh, Lindy." He shakes both of the two new halfa's hands.

Timmy asked Serena, "Who are they?"

Serena replied, "They're the new halfas being chosen by their creatures. They came after Danny became a half ghost. Lance has fire powers and Lindy has grass powers."

"How come that I don't have any?" Timmy frowned.

Serena giggled a little and replied, "That because you have fairies and you don't need them. If you're the halfa, you can't have fairies because ghost powers are magical powers."

"That's true and I want to learn more about them." Timmy said.

Lance interrupted Serena and Timmy's talk, "Hey, do you want to hang out somewhere safe?"

Serena and Timmy chimed in, "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


	4. The Elemental Group

**Chapter 4 The Elemental Group**

"So where are we hiding?" Danny asked.

Lance replied, "We're hiding where the rest of the other elemental halfas are hiding."

"Wait, wait you mean the other halfas were chosen by their creatures?" Danny said.

Lindy giggled, "Absolutely and we were just trying to find the other halfa, which it the ice halfa. We end up finding you instead."

"Right and why do you need me?" Danny asked.

Lindy replied, "We are trying to gather all halfas together to defeat James and he was once fell in love with me when I was in preschool. We are going to combine our energy into James' weakness to free the ghost energy out of him."

Timmy hops onto Serena again and asked, "What about the empty, white crystal?"

Serena said with no emotions, "Don't worry, it will be transported back to the Crystal Temple, once it crack. Which is already gone now."

Danny, Lindy, Timmy, and Lance look at the spot where the crystal was rest, but it disappears into the air when Danny was talking to Lance and Lindy.

Lance shakes his head to the side and stays back on focus, "Let's just hop onto out creatures to find the other halfas where we told them."

Danny, Lance, and Lindy hop onto their creatures and commanded them to fly.

"Rika, on ward!" Lindy commanded. (NNEIGHHH!) Lindy and Rika fly off.

Lance said, "Go Phoenix!" (CCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAW!) Lance and Phoenix fly off away slowly for Danny to catch up.

Danny shudders and said in disappointment, "Darn, I don't have a catchphrase to command my creatures." Danny and Serena, who was also carrying Timmy along and fly off.

"Great! The place is not that far as we fly." Lindy exclaimed loudly in the sky.

"Good! I don't have patient when I meet new peoples." Danny replied back loudly.

Timmy exclaimed, "I never feel this so allllive!"

Lance ordered, "Come on, we got get into Shawn's Wind Current." There was a tunnel of wind that looks like a tornado and the Fox's siblings.

"Are you crrrazy?" Danny and Timmy yelled when got sucked in along with Lindy, the creatures, and Lance.

When they are inside, the speed is faster than a cheetah. It feels like they are in a wormhole in space. They made funny face along the way.

"I can't talk." Danny sputtered.

About 6 minutes later, they are here.

The 8 years old boy in the gray jumpsuit greeted them, "Hey, you're back and you bring the last halfa that we were trying to find."

Serena, Timmy, and Danny shake their head off from the dizziness from the ride they were having.

Danny groaned in painfully, "Ow, how did you get a hang of this?"

Lindy replied, "Oh, we use our ghost shield to prevent the dizziness. Sorry that we didn't warned you."

Timmy scoffed softly, "You should have."

"Um Danny, this is Shawn Wind and his real last name is Justice. He also got a big sister name Cassidy Cat and still have the same last name like Shawn." Lance said.

A girl in the pink jumpsuit appears, "Hey I am Cassidy and I have psychic powers." She was shining in dim and her hair was half white, half pink.

"How old are all of the halfas?" Danny asked Lance.

"They are all 14, except Shawn, who is 8 little years old." Lance replied.

"Hey!" Shawn protested.

"Whatever, so let's meet the other halfa." Lace said in final.

Serena, Timmy, and Danny followed them into the big mysterious chamber.

As they followed, Timmy thought in his mind, "I can't believe that there is an eight years old boy, who is the youngest. Man, this is great. I wonder if he makes a good prankster with me."

"Here we are, the rest of the halfa." Lance welcome Danny and his friends to others.

"Guys, this is Danny, and Danny this is Michelle and Michael Razor." Lindy introduced them.

Danny asked Michael, "Haven't we met somewhere?"

"Yeah, we had seen these twos before when we were at camping. You're one of Camp Lava River." Timmy examined them.

"That's right. So, we have meet again." Michelle said in serious tone.

"Guys, break up. There's no time to talk about your rivalry reunion. We are here to defeat the evil, dark halfa on the loose." Cassidy broke them up, "Dark halfa is my weakness because I have psychic powers and you're not."

"Well, grass and lightning is my weakness." Michelle said.

Michael said, "Wind is my only weakness."

"Fire is my weakness." Danny said.

"Ice and Fire are my only two weaknesses, " Lindy said.

"Water is my weakness," Lance said.

Shawn said, "Fire is my weakness."

Timmy interrupted their talk, "Vegetables are my main weaknesses."

The halfas are looking at Timmy with their staring eyes.

"What? I always wanted to do that." Timmy rolls his eyes out.

Rika jumps in, "We don't have an ground types halfa because they don't exist. I believe the earth is a ground halfa because it made of rocks and magma. (Lindy's creature)

Phoenix said, "Wait, if James uses the ghost energy into evil ghost energy. He might turn earth into evil." (Lance's creature)

Thunderbird protested, "It might not be true, but we need the ice halfa turns into the Delta form." (Michael's creature)

Serena joined in, "That's right and it might be able to stop him if we master our normal form and turn into our Delta form."

Water serpent joins in, "We can change forms?" (Michelle's creature)

"We don't need to master it, but the halfas do." Serena replied.

Twiszle said, "I agreed, but we must let them know." (Shawn's creature)

Serena called out for the halfas, "Guys, you must know something that you can change your costume by going into the Delta mode."

Danny and the others walk to Serena and the other creatures.

"What is the Delta mode?" Lance asked.

"The Delta mode is a powerful form for every elemental halfa. James is part of the elemental halfa, but he's evil because he has dark powers. As long as he don't know, we must train you." Serena said.

Everyone nodded around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The new elemental halfas are my OC characters. It was so hard to explain their hair, but go on my deviantart to see what they look like. The link is located on my profile. Please Review.<strong>


	5. Finding a Place to Train

**Chapter 5 Finding a Place to Train**

"How do we start if there are no place to train?" Lance asked.

Serena pace back and forth until she got an idea, "I know, we'll all train you at the Rainbow Arena."

Phoenix questioned, "Rainbow Arena?"

Thunderbird joined too, "Rainbow Arena?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at me, I can't fly or climb on rainbow to the Rainbow Arena." Lola protested.

Danny said, "Come on, you're a cat and you have a psychic powers to bring yourselves over there."

Lola replied, "First, I don't have any magic flying powers. Two, my powers are telekinesis, telepathy, foresight, hidden power, future sight, sonic wave, sonic boom, confusion, and fury swipes."

Lindy recalled, "You can do telekinesis to lift yourself up."

Lola slapped her right paw in her face, knowing that she can lifts her self-up. "Okay, you got me."

Michael pounded his fist, "Alright, let's move out."

"Right!" said the halfas and the creatures that joined with him.

Shawn asked, "Wait! Does anyone know how to get to the Rainbow Arena?"

Serena stepped in, "I do. I know how to get to the Rainbow Arena by following me, so get ready guys."

The halfas started to hop on their creatures. Timmy hops on Serena's back along with Danny.

Timmy asked in protest, "Why am I always the caboose?"

"Cause you're small, short, and puny." Danny replied.

"Hey! That wasn't nice. Do you think I've been talking a lot to you lately?" Timmy replied and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright, just stop it. Serena, ON WARD!" Danny commanded.

Lola and Cassidy prepare to fly. Well, Cassidy is a half ghost and she still can fly. Lola, on the other hand, she can use telekinesis to lift her body to the rainbow and the sky. The others do the same thing that they normally do.

Serena and the other creatures follow her to go to the Rainbow Arena. Past, the trees, lake, and forests many creatures are feeling weak and unhealthy. The sky has turned grayish black. The river became so dull due to the loss of energy.

Lindy cried as she sees this terrible view, "I can't believe what James Hitler done to this terrible, poor island. The creatures must have look so sad on their face."

Shawn sweared, "Yeah, I know I'm going to give him a payback."

"Is that really necessary, Shawn?" Twiszle questioned where Shawn was sitting on him.

"I mean a big payback for the love of mother nature." Shawn replied.

Phoenix called, "Guys, I found the rainbow. It's kind of white."

"Yeah, this is not normal like we see all of the time." Water Serpent said.

Timmy pointed out, "Look! I think that's the Rainbow Arena."

Serena and the others look and found that Rainbow Arena was colorless and look destroyed.

"Oh my, this is not normal and look, there's the rainbow unicorn, Shani." Serena pointed out. Serena quickly flies over to see what's going on. The others remain in the air.

Shani coughed weakly, "Serena, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to save Mystical Island and the world. What just happened here?" Serena asked and lowered her head to her level.

"The dark dragon and a person destroyed the rainbow and suck the colors. I tried to stop him, but he was, he was…" then Shani fainted.

Serena stood up straight and quietly said, "James was here."

Danny asked, "Well, what happened?"

"Come on, we got to go because James was here. I got to stop him somehow. We tried to chase him." Serena replied.

"Is there any place to train those halfas or staying somewhere that have wands?" Timmy asked.

"I know, we just have to change our plans." Serena flapped her wings and flies back into the sky.

"Serena, what did she says?" Rika asked.

Serena look at her from eyes to eyes, "We have to change our plan. Forget the delta stuff, probably we don't have time. What's the place called that has wands and star in it?"

Rika was thinking with one eye close, "I think this place is called-"

"Fairy field!" Thunderbird interrupted Rika, "We'll go Fairy field because James haven't stole the Fairy Crystal fight?"

"Yeah, if he take the Fairy Crystal, he'll suck the energy from Fairy Field and Fairy World." Lola added.

Michelle smiled, "I think we can do this together."

"But first, we need a group catchphrase." Michael said.

"How about "Elemental Unite." Lance finished. The halfas was murmuring about the catchphrase and they take it as a yes.

"Okay, let's go with it." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Tomorrow, I won't be here for 5 days because I'm going to Canada. Please keep reading my other stories if you didn't.<strong>


	6. Crazy Trip to Fairy Field

**Chapter 6 Crazy Trip to Fairy Field**

Lindy called, "Are you all ready guys?" The crowd murmuring a yes and maybe, then they nodded back to Lindy. "Great! Vamamos!"

Danny asked with one eyebrow raised, "Did you watch Dora the explorers?"

Lance answered, "Yes, she watch them when she was 1 to 14 years old."

"Hey! That wasn't nice. You're embarrassing me in front of the people." Lindy growled angrily at Lance.

Lance chuckled nervously and back up as she was stomping on her feet to him, "Will you chill out girl, sheesh."

Danny creates a snowball from his hand and throw it into Lance's face, "Here's your chill out."

Lindy giggled, "Nice joke!" Everybody laugh out loud because a snowball hit Lance. Lance or Timmy wasn't laughing because they were serious. Lance growled in a frustrated tone and burning the snow on his face.

"I'll give you some heat!" Lance yelled. Danny crackled up and didn't pay attention to him. So, he creates a small flame to shoot at Danny for a payback. He dares to aim it at Danny's butt.

Once it has shot to Danny's butt, there was a small fire smoking on him, "Do you smell something?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I smell Danny's butt is going on fire." Michael chuckled and trying to hold it back.

Timmy replied to Danny, "Uh Danny, your butt is on fire."

"You must be joking, Timmy." Danny replied and sniffs into the air and looks at his butt, "AHHHH! I'm on fire!" He huffs and puffs until it go away, but he made it stronger. "HELP! I need WATER!" Danny runs around in a circle.

Michelle slapped her face and groaned in sarcastic tone, "Here I'll help." She opens her arms out wide in the air in a tunnel shape. She concentrates on making at whirlpool at Danny. After the moment later, she releases her whirlpool moves and aims it at Danny's butt.

Danny was soak in water and the fire fizzles out and replied back to her, "Thanks for saving my butt."

Michelle said, "You're welcome."

"Here, I'll give a blow dry at your butt." Shawn chuckled and pointed his hands at Danny.

"Wait, wait don't you-" Danny was cut out by his powerful wind attack. He was bumped to the tree."

Cassidy walked over there, "Sweet, you look so clean." She helped him out with a helping hand. He brushes himself off and replied back to her, "Thanks." Cassidy replied back with a smile.

Timmy yelled, "Does anyone know where are we suppose to go?"

Phoenix joined, "Yeah, we're suppose go to Fairy Field."

Everyone almost forgot about the Fairy Field, even the creatures. Serena turns her face into serious face, "Let's go!"

The halfas and Timmy jump on their creatures and ride off.

While in the air, Timmy was nagging to Danny. Timmy nagged, "Look you can't what we're going in the clouds."

"What? I can't hear you because the cloud is so dense," Danny exclaimed.

"What! I can't hear you what you're saying because we are in the air." Timmy said.

Serena replied, "That because you are in the dark clouds kingdom and we're passing through."

They both replied with their hands in the ears, "What?"

Serena signed and groaned, "Never mind."

When the dark clouds were opening an exit, there is Fairy Field. The field is fill with small fairy horse with horns. It has a very petite village around the field.

"Wow, I never thought that Fairy Field is fill with SMALL, MINI HOUSES!" Michael exclaimed with anger.

"There is no reason to be angry about wasting our time. We need a place to stay that is not completely destroyed." Thunderbird looks back to him.

Michael rolls his eyeballs out, "Okay, just for today. I can do this."

Timmy asked, "Do you believe in fairies or not?"

"Now I do because I didn't know they exist outside of the world." Michael replied.

Cassidy asked, "So, what are we looking here?"

Lola replied, "I can sense that James Hitler will destroyed this place later in the future as long if we can protect this place."

Twiszle added, "Also, restoring the crystal powers to make it balance again."

Danny smell the grass and sniffing it like a dog, "I can smell this place hasn't been tampered yet."

"Gross for sticking your but out." Lindy sticks out her tongue and covers her face.

"Define gross." Lance said to her sister.

"Ew, disgusting, yucky, muck, and poo." Lindy said.

"That's all." Lance snorted, "How about foul, smelly, ugly, awful, and-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Timmy twitched his eyes and walking over to Lance, "You're suppose to keep and eye out for James." Then walks angrily over to Danny, "You keep bragging about your butt."

"Hey, I wasn't-" Danny got cut off by Timmy's don't push it face.

"Good." Timmy stomps over to Shawn, "Why are you so silent?"

Shawn replied softly, "Because I was-"

"What?" Timmy raised his hand to his ear for an answer.

"I was SHY" Then Shawn slumped down and cried. The powerful winds blew from behind. "WAAAAHHHHH!"

Timmy blown off from Shawn and Danny caught him and asked, "Timmy, did you make-" Suddenly, Danny's eyes was glowing blue and the other halfas have their eyes glowing in their own color too.

Rika asked, "What's happening?"

"Why is everything is going wrong around here?" Thunderbird asked loudly so the other creatures can hear.

Water serpent replied, "I think James got the power to take away the angry and sadness emotion and turn it to his own power."

Serena closed her eyes tightly and said, "That's right the darkness is controlling them. I think it's up to us."

Twiszle tries to fly over to Shawn because he was partner with him. "Shawn, Shawn it's okay now." He looks into Shawn's eyes, but still in no control.

From the sky, the Angel of Light started to fall in Fairy Field. They were screaming as they were falling because James did something wrong.

Serena and the other creatures catch all of the angels quickly before they can get hurt so badly to the ground. They catch it by three at a time and landed safely to the ground. The halfas are still in control of James.

Serena asked one of the angel with pink long hair, "What happened?"

"James destroyed our home and gladly he still didn't take our dove. The Angel of Darkness sided with him next, he is going to destroyed Fairy Field except for Fairy World." Then, she fainted.

"Wow, the final target is here. He plans to destroyed the entire island and then the whole world." Serena summarized the whole plan of James.

From the sky, the clouds enroll back for James and his allies. His dragon roared loudly so the other elemental creatures can hear.

"This is all my fault." Timmy sat down and frowned.

"No, this is not" Serena stomped her hoof, "This is James's doing, not you. I know, that he is sucking the angry and sadness emotion of the other halfas after he destroyed the home of the Angels. After that, he plans to take over darkness inside of all of the halfas, except him."

"Don't you have the power to break the spell?"

"Yes and no because I have the power to cast a spell when it comes to healing a wound. No is for breaking the darkness inside of the halfa. Only James can do that." Serena said.

James looked down and confronted Serena and Timmy, they watches his powers surrounded by him, "I have grown more powerful than ever. That's right, I am filling the darkness in them by FORCE."

The halfas screamed until they feel calm with hatred in them. They open eye and their eyes are now in a control mode. The pupils shrink into smaller sizes. The creatures step back away from them because they were scared of James and their partner.

"You cannot win. Halfas and Angel of Darkness, attack!" James commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Your suspense is kicking up and I'm back from Canada.<strong>


	7. War with James

**Chapter 7 War with James **

"You cannot win. Halfas and Angel of Darkness, attack!" James commanded.

Serena yelled, "Watch Out, let's do back to back." The creatures step backward and touching against another creatures to defend themselves.

"Who's the commander?" Phoenix grunted as he fights the Angels of Darkness.

"I am. Phoenix, you lead the bird while I fight off the ground." Serena replied quickly and blast the angel with ice beam from her horn.

Danny and Shawn use their combination move, blizzard. First, Shawn release his strong wind attacks and Danny shoots his ice ray to the powerful wind and create a blizzard.

Rika shivered, "I'm so cold." Then fell down in defeat. "I'm not." Serena stomped her hoof, "I'll have to fight Danny alone."

The Angel of Darkness couldn't fight through the blizzard and gave up. One of the Angel protested, "Do you know what? Let's… brr… g-get out of here." The Angel of Darkness gather up and fly through the sky to be away from that blizzard.

James yelled angrily at them in the sky, "Do you know what? I don't need you." From the distance one of the angel called him a brat.

While Serena making her decisions on Danny, Phoenix commanded the two birds, "Twiszle and Thunderbird, we got to use our most powerful combination attacks."

Twiszle asked, "What is it?"

Phoenix answered, "Tri-fowl combo attack."

"You don't say. This attack can hurt us." Thunderbird gasped and fainted a little.

"We have to, there are no other choice."

Phoenix, Thunderbird, and Twiszle flew really fast into the sky, nowhere in sight. James saw them flying and doesn't know what they're doing. "What are they doing up there?"

James keeps looking up in the sky until he sees a small light. The birds are yelling, "TRI-FOWL COMBO ATTACK." The energy of the attack: white, red, and yellow spinning all together to hit the Dark Dragon.

"Oh poop." James grunted and fly off from his dragon and landed on the ground. The dragon was too late to save himself from the explosion on him. The birds panted for energy to reload.

Phoenix panted, "We defeated the dragon, but how are we going to get the controlled halfas to break the spell?"

"We don't know, but let Serena handle about this." Thunderbird panted and fell to the ground.

Serena yelled, "Danny! Snap out of it!" Serena dodged his ice beam attack. Danny responded back in monotone voice, "Danny is not in here and he is lock in the cell in me." Then blasted her with ice ray. Serena tumble down on ground and coughed, "We're supposed to be best buddies."

Danny prepares for another ice ray attack, Water serpent stop it with his tail, "Nice try, but you have to get through me first."

Lindy and Lance fly over there where Danny needs help, even James too. James chuckled in sinister, "So, have you give up yet?"

"Never, ghostly wave." Serena exclaimed and activated the power from her horn. The halfas and the defeated creatures were blown back from the wave to the tree.

Serena panted, "I will not give-" She slumped to the side and sent a portal opening for another halfa to come for help.

Back in Amity Park, Danielle and Duke played some Frisbee. "Come here boy," Danielle patted her knees to get Duke to come over to her.

Duke panted and waited for her to pet him, but he disappears in front of her. "Huh? Don't play tricks with-" she got cut off by disappearing in the park.

Duke yelped, "Why am I in ghost form?"

"Me too, I think we got transported by someone." Danielle said. The portal was different than before because it was grayish-black. It's speeds up Danielle and Duke to the opening light and they screamed.

At the end of the portal their ride was over, Danielle blinked once and look around, "What happened here?"

Duke answered, "I don't know, its seems destroyed in a battle."

Danielle and Duke flew up to see a better view from the sky, Danielle pointed, "Look there's Danny and who are the others?"

Serena weakly stands up and fly over to them, "Please help, Danny is in trouble, so are the others."

James attack her with Dark Pulse, "Don't even dare to get help?"

Twiszle woke up from his unconsciousness and attack James with Sharp beak, "Let go of Serena." James got hit and flew back to the ground.

Danielle gasped, "Serena? What am I doing here for?"

"We need to break the spell of the halfas' control from James. Also, restore the ghost crystal powers." Serena replied quickly before she can pass out.

Duke asked, "Do you have any healing powers?"

"Yes, but those are use to help others." Serena replied and fainted.

From the sky, Phoenix charged at Danielle and Duke at full speed to get her and swoop them up on his back.

"Hey, let me go!" Danielle yelled and punched him in the back.

"Hey stop that! Ow! We're the good guys and James in the dark suit is the bad guy." Phoenix squawked.

"Right, sorry." Danielle chuckled a little.

Duke asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna fight the halfas and James to get them back to normal."

"How?" Duke and Danielle asked.

Thunderbird shock lightning at Michelle, "By weaknesses."

Serena woke up from fainting, "What? I should have think about that before. Where's Timmy?"

Timmy appears out of nowhere, "I got some help from your friends. Sir Denny, Spirit, Starsong, Hawkstar, Swanstar, Xin, Xang, and Cranestar." The other creatures appear behind from time. They do the battle roar to get prepare for some real fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	8. Final Battle

**Chapter 8 Final Battle**

Sir Denny confronted in front of James, "I'm not so happy about your great-great grandfather and you."

James growled, "WHO CARES, DARK DRAGON, ARISE!" The Dark Dragon slowly stands up as James Hitler heals his wounds and getting ready to fight back again.

Serena stomped and snarled at the Dark Dragon and sent a heal pulse to the other elemental creatures. Danielle and Duke got their eyes glowing green to get the battle heated up. The elemental halfas slowly stands up and got heal up by James.

Hawkstar commanded, "Swanstar and Cranstar, let's dance." The dance bird trio whips up a dancing tornado at Shawn.

Xin and Xang both roar and creating a fusion moves, fusion black and white power at Michael Razor. Starsong uses her hyper voice at James, causing him to hurt his ears.

"Ow, the noise hurt." James exclaimed and covers his ears.

Starsong taunted, "Have you gone deaf?" James growled and attacks her with shadow ball, but he miss by Starsong High Jump Kick and blasted right back at him.

Serena reminded the elemental creatures, "Remember, weaknesses." Everyone nodded.

Rika started out with her leaf storm to put up away the blizzard storm. Now, the weather becomes a little clear. She steps right in front of Michelle and next to her is Thunderbird.

Twiszle flies to Michael because wind is his weaknesses and whip up a Brave Bird attack. Serena flies to Lindy and uses her ice powers to weaken her. Phoenix stands right in front of Danny and shot him with a fire blast attack. Water serpent stands right in front of Lance and uses his water blast attacks to cool him out. Lola and Cassidy from face to face whip out a fierce battle with psychic with psychic.

Danielle and Duke join in a battle with Phoenix because he was fighting with Danny! Timmy was finding a weapon to fight the halfas and James to win the day.

Timmy panted and searches for a weapon, "Weapon, weapon…or maybe I can use the dove."

The Light Dove squawked softly to Timmy, her pink flames were lower to the weaker level. "There, there I want to help you." Timmy replied, "I'll give you a kiss on your cheeks." And he did. THE light Dove rise once again at full power and swooping Timmy up onto her back. Her flames on her head grow bigger than before.

Light Dove asked, "What are we fighting?"

"James Hitler." Timmy whooped up in the air and flying straight to James.

James rubbed his eyes after the hyper voice attack from Starsong. "What in the world is going on?"

Timmy called out in the sky where James was floating, "Hey, James, I'll give you a heads up for this attack." Light Dove unleashes her Light slash attack and hit James.

"Alright, you want a sky battle, I'll show you some real style." James growled. Dark Dragon swooped him on his back and face Light Dove.

Light Dove exclaimed, "Silver Wind." She attacks right into the Dark Dragon's stomach. Then, the Dark Dragon attacks her back with Dragon Pulse. While James and Timmy are fighting at each other Danielle and Duke confronted Danny.

Danielle cried, "Please Danny, wake up inside."

Duke barked, "Don't you remember when you found me when I ran away from my old master?"

"Yeah, listen to them Danny, you don't want to hurt them don't you?" Phoenix pleaded.

Danny hesitates and thinking about the memories in the past when he found Duke in the first place and Danielle too. He breathes heavily until he came back to life.

Danny lifts his eyelids slowly up and looks at Phoenix, Danielle, and Duke. He rubbed his head painfully because he was under mind control, "What happened?"

Phoenix replied, "You were under mind control of James and that was quick."

Danielle and Duke nodded and flew over to Serena about breaking James' spell. "Serena, we have to break the spell by bringing back memories or some sort of spell cast."

Dawn flew over to Danny to get some help, "How are you feeling, Danny?"

"A little bit better, what about the crystal?" Danny said weakly.

"I have replace them with the blank ones and gave a little bit of ghost powers that I have in me." Dawn explained, "Please rest and save some energy for restoring the power."

Serena called the other elemental creatures, "How's the halfas?" She looked at every one of them and they look defeated. "Great! Let's tied em up."

Water Serpent tied the elemental halfas, even James. "Timmy, how are you able to defeat James?"

"Magic" Timmy smiled him and glared back to James.

"Fools. You have defeated me, but I'm not going to break the spell upon them." James growled back at Timmy.

Serena, Danny, Danielle, Duke and the all of the creatures gathered around James and the other halfas.

Serena demanded, "I want the mind control to break free under you or I'll have to freeze you." The other creatures growled and preparing to attack James.

James signed, "Fine, I'll free them and surrender the ghost powers in me." James lifted up the mind control and breaks the spell. "That was pretty quick to surrender." Timmy said in amazed.

The halfas' eyes popped back into reality and squirming around in serpent's tail. They looked around them and surrounded by creatures. Cassidy questioned, "How did I get wrapped up?" The other halfas murmuring about how did they end in serpent's tail?

"Why am I next to the big, fat loser?" Lindy exclaimed because she was next to James.

Serena ordered, "Serpent, you can let them go, except for James."

Dawn step up very closely in front of James' face, "It's over James, and I can't take the ghost powers inside of you because you turn them into yours."

"Also, you will be held in Deva's cell prison. It's a bunch of bad creatures with you in it." Hawkstar added, "I'll be taking you right now." Swanstar, Hawkstar, and Cranestar huddle around James and transported to Deva's cell prison.

Once they got there, Deva was right in front of the prison. "Deva sir, we would like to lock him up forever in this prison and never see him again." Hawkstar confronted him in a brave way. Deva snorted and pull James' hands behind his back.

Deva ordered, "Step right up to your new home." James step inside of his cell and lock up by Deva's flames.

Cranestar signed, "Glad's that is over, but now I am beginning to feel an earthquake."

"You're right, we got to get home before it can get destroyed." Swanstar added. Indeed, the trio disappears into the thin air.

Back to the halfas and creatures, they started to feel there are earthquake around their precious Mystical Island. "Why are we shaking?" Danny exclaimed.

"Mystical Island is about to fall into the o-ocean." Serena shakily answered.

Timmy yelped, "We got to get back to the Crystal Temple." Everyone nodded and hop onto their creatures. Danielle and Duke hop back to Water Serpent because there are more room for fly off into the sky and seeing the bad view of Mystical Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	9. Saving Mystical Island

**Chapter 9 Saving Mystical Island **

Serena looked down as she flies, and take her eyes away from the view. Dawn was comforting her that everything is going to be all right as soon as it stops.

Once they got to the Crystal Temple, they ran without a single word that comes out from their mouth. They all rushed to the entrance until they are at the center of the Crystal Temple.

There are 3 crystals still standing. The angel crystal remains blue. The fairy crystal was fading to blackish- yellow. The ghost crystal is completely clear except there are a little ghost powers leftovers from the crystal.

"What do we have to do?" Lance asked Dawn.

"Actually, the halfas must share their powers to the crystal and the island will not fall into the ocean." Dawn replied and turned her head to Timmy, "And you need to use a little magic of yours."

"Really? But how?" Timmy asked.

"All you have to do how much did you wish over the months and days with your fairies. Even the bad wishes too. I heard you that you beat the Darkness and turn it to Kindness." Dawn answered with glee and turns her face into serious, "And we do have much time, the temple is about to fall."

Timmy walk right over to the fading Fairy Crystal and glow yellow. The elemental halfas walk together and touch the clear ghost crystal and glow green. Danielle and Duke are watching this sight. The creatures watch them in awe and seeing this beautiful sight.

Timmy and the elemental halfas are not stopping until Mystical Island has stop sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Once the ghost and fairy crystal have enough power, the halfas and Timmy back off away and let the crystal do the work.

All of the 3 crystals spread the magic to Mystical Island. It heals the creatures that were weakened and now become stronger. The trees grow new leaves on the branches. The rainbow is seen in colors again. The dark clouds stroll away and replace with white, puffy clouds with singing Angels on them. The Angel of Light started fly back onto the white clouds and continues to sing.

"We did it." Lindy said and dropped down on the floor.

Lance signed and copy Lindy, "Glad that's over. What's next?"

Danielle and Duke ran over to Danny and giving a hug. Danielle cried in joy, "Danny, I miss you."

Danny signed, "Me too and you too, Duke."

(Line Break)

They all return to home, except for Lindy and Lance. Duke, Danny and Danielle meet up with them.

"How come that you're no going home?" Danny asked.

Lance answered, "I want to enjoy this moment."

Danielle petted Duke and asked Lindy, "Do you have a dog?"

"Yes, I do have a dog. She's a chocolate lab and her name is Lyra. Also, she's a half dog/ghost."

Duke barked, "Where? I want to meet her."

"Maybe next time Duke, so I must leave right now because my parents is probably looking for us." Danny said.

Back in Amity Park, Maddie and Jack drive around the town to look for Danny with their RV.

Maddie yelled in her megaphone, "Have you seen our dear boy name Danny, Danielle, and Duke?"

"Uh, Maddie, Danielle is a girl, not a boy." Jack corrected her.

"You're right honey, now let's go." Maddie yelled in Jack's ears with the megaphone.

(Line Break)

Serena gave a hug and kiss to Danny and opens a portal for Danny, Danielle, and Duke.

Serena whispered to herself as they leave, "We'll see each other again."

The portal opens them to Danny's room. They all landed on Danny's bed.

"Wow, Mystical Island is such a great place to see." Danielle signed.

"I wonder if I can meet Lyra one day." Duke wondered and daydream.

"Oh my, I never get to see them in a human form and where's Timmy?" Danny said.

Timmy yelled through the sky, "EEEEEEXXXTTTTRREEEMMMMEEE!" Then, he crashed into his house.

One of his fairies welcome him back, "Nice to see you, Timmy." Wanda greeted him.

Cosmo asked, "How's your adventure?"

"It's boring and lame, but the prophecy is right on Mystical Island." Timmy replied, "Also, I meet a lot of new people. Danny, Danielle, and Duke were there too."

Cosmo snored without warning, "Bee gees…Cuddly poo… beautiful wife…"

Wanda groaned, "Give me a break, Cosmo."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter and tomorrow there might be some new stories. Please Review.<strong>


End file.
